You belong with me, One Direction Love story
by littlemissyaj
Summary: Hey guys! Please leave me reviews! First time writing anything like this! I'll try to add a few chapters daily!
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the street with my arms crossed over my torso, it was mid spring and it was still quite chilly.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand as I looked down I saw the caller ID of my lovely boyfriend, I smiled and answered.

"Hey princess" an strong irish accent boomed down the phone at me.

I smiled to myself and replied "Hello mister",

"Have you seen my cream ralph lauren jumper? I can't find it anywhere" Niall said sounding frustrated.

Giggling I replied "Yeah I wearing it" I stated, I was wearing Niall's jumper, a pair of leggings with my uggs and marc jacobs hobo bag slung over my should.

"Is that ok?" I said quickly biting my lip,

"Of course it is baby, where are you? He said softly.

"Now walking into the orthodontists" I said nervously.

"Oh ok, see you later soon to be braceface" he chuckled.

"Hey!" I said, "You can't exactly talk! Yeah come over about 6?" I said

"Yeah sure thing, goodluck! love you bye".

"Ok, I love you to! Bye" I replied.

I walked to the receptionist desk and said

"Maddison Miniver" I stated, "I have an appointment with Dr Long at 3"

"Ah yes, Maddison, go sit in the waiting area, Dr Long will be with you in a second"

"Thank you" I replied.

I wandered out of the dentists office running my teeth over my new brace, I had a teal coloured brace fitted with silver wire.

I stopped outside my Landrover and rummaged in my bag for my keys.

I unlocked the car and got inside, I pulled out my phone, I had a text from Niall and a text from Lily.

I read Lily's first, 'Can you pick me up outside of the dance studio at 4ish please? Just finished my pointe-x x x' I quickly replied ' Of course, now on my way-x x x', then read Niall's text ' Hello my bracefaced princess, don't hurt that much does it? haha! :-) I'll be round at 6 and then we can go out with the boys, bring lils and that if you likesies? love ya xxxxxxxxxxxx' I smiled to myself and replied ' No its not that bad haha! and you have braces to may I remind you mister! Yep ok, now going to pick up lils so I'll tell her! Will probably just me me and lil 'cause Paige & Molly have to do a couple of things for the shop xxxxxxxxxx'. Putting my iPhone in the cup holder, I drove off.

I pulled up outside Lily's dance studio and saw her beaming, she threw her training stuff in the boot and climbed in.

"Hey missy! lemme see them teeth!" she smiled,

I gave her a big cheesy grin, "What you so happy about hm?" I asked,

"Well my dancer instructed said I'm the best pointe ballerina she's ever seen! So she wants me to teach my own class of beginner pointe dancers!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh my god Lils! I said, "That's amazing! We need to celebrate! Niall and the boys are talking us out later anyway, they're picking us up at 6! I said smiling.

"Ok great!" She said.

I pulled into the car-park of our apartment block.

My mum had brought me a cute penthouse apartment when she moved to New York without me, she was an amazing hot shot lawyer and the money was better out there.

Grabbing my phone out of the cup holder I walked to the boot and grabbed my bag and tossed Lily her dance bag.

"Thanks hun" she replied, catching it. "Welcome!" I said, walking through the doors and into the lift, Lily close behind me.

"How was your day then honeybun?" inquired Lily, following me out of the lift behind me, "Yeah it was good, all I did was go to the dentists though" I giggled.

Lily smiled at me "Lazy arse!" she teased jabbing me in the arm with her finger.

"Would you like a cuppa?" I asked her, flicking on the kettle "No, I'm going to shower and start getting ready! I'm all gross!" she giggled jogging up the stairs. "Ok!" I shouted up the stairs after her.

Maddie's Outfit:  untitled/set?id=57346328


	2. Chapter 2

"What you wearing?" I shouted from my room.

"This! and nude heeled booties" Lily said, she was holding a cute minty dress

"Wow Lils that's adorable! Did you get it in Molly and Paiges?" I asked looking in my wardrobe.

"mmhm, well I'm going to do my face"

"Ok babe!"

I settled on a cream capped sleeved bodycon dress with colbalt heels.

I was already wearing my hair curly so I just left it and re touched my eyeliner.

I grabbed a teal clutch and went down stairs.

"Come on lils!" I shouted, she came out of her room and looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow honeybun!" She exclaimed.

"Wow me?! WOW YOU!, your definitely out to impress aren't you" I said

"Impress who?" she questioned looking at the floor.

I heard a knock on the door, it was Niall.

"Hey baby!" I said kiss his cheek,

"Wow babe you look stunning"

"Thanks!" I said, doing a little twirl.

"And you look pretty hot to baby!"

He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt and little dicky bow with white supras.

He looked at the floor and blushed, I grabbed his hand and kiss his neck a couple of times.

"Come on Lil!" I shouted, I walked out the door holding Niall's hand, we got into the car,

"Knockout!" the boys said in unison as me and Lily got in the car.

Lily sat next to Liam and Liam told her how gorgeous she looked, she giggled and blushed a little.

When we got to the restaurant a waiter took us to our table, it was nice, a little semi-circle booth and a big table.

We all sat down it went Niall, me, Zayn, Lilly, Liam, Harry, Louis.

We ordered at and left.

"Coming in?" I asked Niall as we pulled up outside.

"Yeah sure" he replied following me and Lily out of the car.

"Night lils" we both called after her.

I went and sat on the kitchen counter, Niall stood infront of me kissing me softly, I put my legs round his hips pulling him closer to me.

the kiss got deep and passionate and I felt his hard-on digging into my inner thigh, I pulled away.

"Niall I would ask if you wanted to go to bed but after that I don't want you thinking I want sex and getting your hopes up" I sighed,

"I know your not ready yet babe, when your ready yeah" he smiled and helped me off the counter.

We got into the bedroom and he sat on the edge of the bed,

"Niall, upzip me" I said

"Thanks" I said under my breath.

I stepped out of the dress and stood in my navy bra and thong, I pulled one of Niall's shirts out the drawer and pulled it on, I turned around and Niall was undressed under the covers.

I flicked the light of and joined him,

he was led on his back and I laid down next to him on my side and hooked one of my legs over his knee, I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Niall?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Does me not having sex with you bother you? Like cause you've had sex before?"

"No of course not, your only 17 and your not ready!"

"You know its not cause I don't trust you, I trust you with my life"

"Well what is it?"

"I'm scared of the pain and you've never seen me down there before ya'no, its embarrassing"

"I've touched you there?"

"Yeah but you've haven't seen me!"

"Ok beautiful! When your ready!"

"Ok love you night"

"Love you night baby"

Lily's Outfit:  untitled/set?id=57351289

Maddie's Outfit:  untitled/set?id=57351615

Niall's Outfit:  untitled/set?id=57352046


	3. Chapter 3

-Niall's POV

I woke up to Maddie staggering into the bedroom.

"What's up babe?" I said squinting at me "Why you up?".

"Stomach cramps" She moaned, I pulled her into the bed, I knew it was the P word, tucking her in and massaging her stomach to ease the pain a little.

She snuggled into my neck and fell asleep.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table 4.56am it read, by now I was far to awake to go back to sleep, I picked the remote from the bedside table being careful not to wake Mads, I flicked on the telly and put on Ice Road Truckers, which I loved!

I like it when the have to drive really close to crumbling edges on mountains and things!

At 8am I slid Maddie of my shoulder and got into the shower,

when I came out with a towel wrapped around my waist Maddie was sat up watching This Morning, tying her hair in a bun and had bobby pins sticking out her mouth.

I loved how she could look so beautiful without even trying,

"What you staring at?" she asked tilting her head to one side

"Ermm you" I said looking down.

I walked over to the bed and sat at her feet, rubbing her leg I asked "What are we doing today beautiful?"

"Um well I need some new dresses and stuff, so shopping?"

"Yeah cool, you bring Paige and Lily and I'll bring the boys? Then well meet for food?"

"Haha you would want to meet for food!" She laughed, poking me in the stomach.

I passed her, her iPhone so she could text the girls.

I text Liam 'Oi liam, shopping today, meet in the shopping centre bring the lads! the girls are going off on there own and we are to, the meeting for food-xxxx'.

I soon got a reply 'Yeah mate cool, lads are up for it, meet us at 1-xxxx'.

-Maddie's POV.

I took my phone of Niall, "Thanks babe" I muttered.

I walked into Lily's room, "Up for shopping with Paige and Molls? Then meeting the boys for lunch?"

"Oh yeah sounds cool, is Liam going?" She said, pulling a couple of wipes out of the packet.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!" I shouted at her.

"Ok ok! I know I like him, just dont tell anyone else!"

"Ok I'm going to tell the other girls".

"Ok honey!" She called after me.

I walked into Molly's room to find Paige sat on her bed, going through Vogue circling things with a red marker.

"What you doing sweets?"

"I'm looking for things to order for the shop"

"Oh cool! You up for shopping with Molly, you, Lily and me? Then meeting the guys for food?"

"Yeah sounds good!" Molly said coming out of the en suite with fresh hair and newly done make up.

Paige nodded along.

"Ok girls! I'm going to get ready".

I walked into my room to see a post-it note on my bed, 'gone to starbucks, be back with your triple caramel frappe latte and a blueberry muffin, c'ya later alligator Niall P.S i love you x'

Its so cute that he remembers my regular order.

I smiled and flung open the wardrobes, I pulled out some pale skinny jeans and a dark grey Rydell High Cheerleading sweater, navy vans and a baby blue one of those cool retro box satchel bags.

I scraped my hair into a messy ballerina bun and just put on eyeliner, then spritzed myself with Ralph Lauren womens Number 2.

I jogged down the stairs and saw Niall at the breakfast bar, infront of him was a starbucks cup and a little bag.

Niall was wearing a navy Jack Wills shirt, chinos and white supras.

"God I love you" I said into his neck kissing it.

"Good! Starbucks was packed" He said with a mouthful of brownie.

"Ah sorry!" I said knocking back some of my frappe latte and opening the Starbucks bag.

Lily came into the kitchen, she looked so pretty and classy, wearing medium denim skinny jeans, a white T shirt, a mint blazer and tan ballet pumps, she was wearing her hair down and wavy he slung her tan hobo bag down on the kitchen side.

"Where's mine? She questioned looking at my Starbucks.

"I only got Maddie one, she's got tummy cramps" He said looking sheepish.

"Oh ok, I'm going to get my earrings" She said walking out the kitchen.

"Come here beautiful" Niall said pulling me by my waist.

I looked up at him and kissed him, it was deep and passionate but gentle at the same time.

He pulled away when Molly entered the kitchen.

Molly was wearing a white oversized vest, black high waisted shorts and neon pink doc martens.

"Looking cute girlie" I said

"Thanks and you!" She said sitting on the counter and taking a bite out of an apple.

The front door opened and Harry came through shouting "HELLO" over and over.

Louis was singing Barbie by Aqua under his breath.

Zayn was checking his hair out in the mirror in the hall.

Zayn was wearing an american flag vest top, black skinny jeans and white supras.

and Liam walked into the living room where Lily was sitting.

Liam was wear a navy Jack Wills hoodie, skinny jeans and white converse.

Harry was wearing black skinny jeans, a V neck grey t shirt, a black beanie and Converse.

"Harry?" I asked

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Has Liam said anything about Lily?"

"Yeah he said that sh-"

Harry was interrupted by Louis.

Louis was wearing a navy shirt with white stripes, burgundy chinos with braces and navy toms.

"He said she was mega fit, he loves that she's a dancer, he likes her hair, annnnd he would love to bang her pretty little brains out" he beamed.

"Oh ok thanks for cleaning that up lovely" I said confused.

"PAIGE, you ready yet?"

"Yeah yeah" she muttered coming out of her room.

She looked nice, she was wearing black leggings, a hot pink jumper that was off one shoulder, white vans and a tiny beige side bag.

"Lookin' good" I said

"Thanks babe!" She replied,

Nialls irish accent soon filled the air,

"Come on guys lets go, lets go!" he boomed, we locked the house and climbed in the car.

Maddie's untitled/set?id=57347401

Lily's cgi/set?id=57354451

Paige's cgi/set?id=57355757

Molly's cgi/set?id=57355396


	4. Chapter 4

"What you wearing?" I shouted from my room.

"This! and nude heeled booties" Lily said, she was holding a cute minty dress

"Wow Lils that's adorable! Did you get it in Molly and Paiges?" I asked looking in my wardrobe.

"mmhm, well I'm going to do my face"

"Ok babe!"

I settled on a cream capped sleeved bodycon dress with colbalt heels.

I was already wearing my hair curly so I just left it and re touched my eyeliner.

I grabbed a teal clutch and went down stairs.

"Come on lils!" I shouted, she came out of her room and looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow honeybun!" She exclaimed.

"Wow me?! WOW YOU!, your definitely out to impress aren't you" I said

"Impress who?" she questioned looking at the floor.

I heard a knock on the door, it was Niall.

"Hey baby!" I said kiss his cheek,

"Wow babe you look stunning"

"Thanks!" I said, doing a little twirl.

"And you look pretty hot to baby!"

He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt and little dicky bow with white supras.

He looked at the floor and blushed, I grabbed his hand and kiss his neck a couple of times.

"Come on Lil!" I shouted, I walked out the door holding Niall's hand, we got into the car,

"Knockout!" the boys said in unison as me and Lily got in the car.

Lily sat next to Liam and Liam told her how gorgeous she looked, she giggled and blushed a little.

When we got to the restaurant a waiter took us to our table, it was nice, a little semi-circle booth and a big table.

We all sat down it went Niall, me, Zayn, Lilly, Liam, Harry, Louis.

We ordered at and left.

"Coming in?" I asked Niall as we pulled up outside.

"Yeah sure" he replied following me and Lily out of the car.

"Night lils" we both called after her.

I went and sat on the kitchen counter, Niall stood infront of me kissing me softly, I put my legs round his hips pulling him closer to me.

the kiss got deep and passionate and I felt his hard-on digging into my inner thigh, I pulled away.

"Niall I would ask if you wanted to go to bed but after that I don't want you thinking I want sex and getting your hopes up" I sighed,

"I know your not ready yet babe, when your ready yeah" he smiled and helped me off the counter.

We got into the bedroom and he sat on the edge of the bed,

"Niall, upzip me" I said

"Thanks" I said under my breath.

I stepped out of the dress and stood in my navy bra and thong, I pulled one of Niall's shirts out the drawer and pulled it on, I turned around and Niall was undressed under the covers.

I flicked the light of and joined him,

he was led on his back and I laid down next to him on my side and hooked one of my legs over his knee, I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Niall?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Does me not having sex with you bother you? Like cause you've had sex before?"

"No of course not, your only 17 and your not ready!"

"You know its not cause I don't trust you, I trust you with my life"

"Well what is it?"

"I'm scared of the pain and you've never seen me down there before ya'no, its embarrassing"

"I've touched you there?"

"Yeah but you've haven't seen me!"

"Ok beautiful! When your ready!"

"Ok love you night"

"Love you night baby"


End file.
